High throughput screening and emergence of new therapeutic targets led to discovery of highly potent molecules with nanomolar efficacy. Clinical translation of the new therapeutic agents is limited by poor physicochemical and biopharmaceutical properties. To resolve this potential challenge, the need of the hour is the concerted effort by academia, pharmaceutical industry and regulatory body towards the development of novel delivery systems. Several new drug therapies fail due to non- selective drug disposition, poor accessibility to intracellular targets, dose limiting off target effects and resistance upon prolonged administration. These limitations can be potentially overcome through the development and scale up of novel drug delivery technologies. To expedite the translation of new molecules, the purpose of this conference is to share knowledge on drug product development principles among key players of pharmaceutical drug development, including representatives from academia, industry, and regulatory agencies. Participation from a diverse group of individuals including those representing minorities and traditionally underrepresented communities in science careers is expected. The two day symposium will include oral as well as poster presentations. Financial support provided for this conference will create opportunity to students to interact with top scientist in the field of drug delivery. In addition, registration fee waivers and travel awards will be provided to encourage participation by minorities and underrepresented communities. Based on the presentations and discussions at the conference, a manuscript will be prepared within 3 months after the conference and submitted for publication in a timely manner.